Chris' Equestrian Adventure
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Chris is a genius when it comes to math, science, and technology. However, when he creates a machine and it malfunctions, he's transported into Equestria. Will he find a way home, or will he start a new life in this new land, making new friends and possibly finding the love of his life? [REWRITE SOON TO COME]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

If you're reading this, it means that Twilight finally convinced me to put my story to paper. I've been stalling for years, but now that I'm writing this I don't see any reason to stall any longer.

The name I go by is Damiadon Thunder. Only my closest friends and family know my real name, which is Chris. I'm a human, a bipedal, sucked into Equestria by a machine I built to travel between worlds, the only remnant being the handheld version of it I created.

Now to finally get my story started. It all began one night when I got a visit from my only friend on Earth. That visit was the last moments I spent in my world before coming to Equestria.


	2. Chapter 1

**For clarification purposes, this story takes place after the movie but before season 8, so this is an AU.**

 **Chapter One: The fateful night**

Chris sat hunched over his computer, his eyes scanning over the long string of code he had just typed out. With a satisfied grunt, he hit enter, uploading the code into the computer system of the machine he had built.

Chris glanced at his wall, where his shelf of figurines of characters from the TV show My Little Pony sat. His gaze lingered the longest on the figurine of Twilight Sparkle, his favorite character from the show.

"I'd use the machine, but I need to make sure it's safe and ready to use." He muttered. He turned back to his computer, leaning over it.

"I think you'll find the author has different plans." A voice said suddenly, but Chris didn't flinch. He recognized the voice, and was used to their abrupt appearances.

"Michael, glad to see you, but what the hell do you mean by that!?" Chris asked, frustrated. He turned in his seat to see his friend standing in the doorway, his black dragon wings against his back as he stared at Chris with his different colored eyes, one orange and one purple, but both glowing.

"You built your machine and it's handheld version, so any second something is going to happen to build plot." Michael N. Watcher said, demonstrating his 4th wall breaking abilities, before scowling towards the sky. "And its either Michael or M.N. Watcher! You got that author!?"

 **Geez, sorry.**

"Anyways, it'll involve a lightning storm." Michael said, continuing as if nothing had happened. Chris sighed heavily.

"Mike," He began, calling his friend by his nickname. "There is no way a lightning storm will happen anytime so…" Chris was interrupted by a bright flash of light from outside, followed by the deep rumble of thunder.

Michael smiled. "That's my cue to leave. See you later!" He shouted, before flaring his wings and disappearing in a flash of orange light.

Chris opened his mouth to say some choice words about his friend, but at that moment another bolt of lightning struck, hitting his house, causing the lights to flicker as a massive surge of electricity went through all the wiring, causing his machine to power up on its own.

"SHIT!" Chris yelled, and he whirled to disable the machine from his computer, only to find it smoking slightly, the surge of power having fried it internally.

A pinprick of white light appeared in front of the machine, before it grew into a circle that was about five feet across in diameter. Chris suddenly realized the portal was acting as the new center of gravity as small things started flying into it, and he grabbed onto his desk just as he felt himself lift off the floor. He hung onto his desk for dear life, mentally cursing Michael.

A flicker of movement caught his attention, and he turned his head in time to see the handheld version of the machine he had created getting sucked off the desk into the portal.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing for it with his right hand, only to realize too late as he felt his grip slipping that he had made a drastic mistake.

He cursed as he lost his grip and fell through the air into the portal as his vision went white, before clearing to show a bright blue sky. He felt himself falling, and he started to black out. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him was a rainbow streak diving towards him.

 **So, what's going to happen to him now? That'll be answered in the next chapter!**

 **I hope you're liking the story, this is the first ever MLP fanfic I've done.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, I was working on another story in this world of Equestria called "The Shield of the Sun." If you want to check it out, feel free to.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Welcome to Equestria**

Chris groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding, and he took a few minutes before standing.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in some kind of ruins. The second thing he noticed was that he was a pony.

After all the stuff that had happened to Chris in his life, (AKA meeting Michael), he barely flinched when he noticed the second thing.

After a few breaths, he checked himself over. He was a gray color, had wings, and his mane and tail were black with white streaks. On his flank there was a picture of a black cloud with a yellow lightning bolt coming out of it.

"Okay, so I'm a pony." He muttered, before he glanced around. He noticed something laying on the ground close by and walked over to it, picking it up.

It was a saddlebag, with the picture on his flank printed on the side of the bags. With a shrug, he put it on, before glancing up through the ruined roof to the sky above.

"I need a better vantage point." He murmured, before crouching as he extended his wings. When he took off, the area around him resounded with a thundering **BOOM**.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was laying on her back on a cloud, relaxing.

She sighed to herself, enjoying the day. She would have been enjoying it even more if one of her best friends Damiadon Thunder was still around.

She frowned. Damiadon had first moved to Ponyville around nine months ago. In two months he had befriended her and her friends, and she was certain that Twilight had had a crush on him. Then one day he had gone into the Everfree forest to explore it. After two months of waiting for him to return, they had given up hope.

She sighed to herself as she let herself remember all the fun she had had with Damiadon. He had been a great friend and a great competitor. She still remembered his signature style. Every time he was about to take off, he'd crouch down super low and then take off as fast as he could, creating a. . .

 **BOOM!**

Dash shot upright as she heard the thundering noise, her eyes widening. She whipped her head towards the Everfree forest and saw a gray streak shoot up out of the trees. With a grin on her face she took off, flying as fast as she could towards where the pony was now hovering in the air.

As she neared, she saw the familiar gray coat, the maroon eyes, and the black mane and tail that were streaked with white. And then her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his cutie mark, a black cloud with a yellow lightning bolt coming out of it.

"Damiadon Thunder!?" She cried, amazed at the fact that he was there.

* * *

Chris whipped his head around as he heard someone cry a name, and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized the cyan pegasus flying towards him.

"Rainbow Dash?" He asked, before she slammed into him.

"Where have you been Thunder?! We gave up hope on you coming back months ago!" Dash said, and Chris thought quickly.

 _I'll go along with this for now._ He decided. _To much trouble having to explain._

"Just decided to explore it more than I originally decided." He said. "Sorry about not alerting you guys."

"Twilight will be thrilled to see you!" Rainbow Dash said, pulling him towards the nearby town, which he could tell was Ponyville. "And Pinkie will probably throw you a welcome back party!"

Chris grinned as he gently removed himself from Dash's grip. "I can still fly Dash. I'm right behind you." He said, and the cyan pegasus nodded, taking off. Chris took off as well, following her.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, for clarification purposes I'm including this. There** _ **was**_ **a Damiadon Thunder in this Equestria, but he unfortunately didn't survive his exploration expedition into the Everfree forest. For unknown reasons, Chris looks like Damiadon Thunder.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Twilight Sparkle**

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat in the map room of the Castle of Friendship, reading a book. She heard the doors open, but she didn't look up, to involved in her reading.

"Hey Twilight! Guess who I ran into!" She heard Rainbow Dash say.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash." The magenta alicorn said, not fully paying attention.

"She ran into me." A familiar voice said, and the alicorn froze, feeling her heart start to beat faster. She had heard that voice last months ago, and she had never expected to hear it again.

Slowly, Twilight looked up from her book. The first thing she saw was a familiar set of maroon eyes watching her, then a gray coat and wings. Then she saw the black mane and tail streaked with white. And finally, she saw his cutie mark; a black cloud with a yellow lightning bolt coming out of it.

"D.. Damiadon Thunder?" The alicorn asked, stunned. The gray pegasus nodded, smiling.

"Been a long time Twilight." Damiadon said, and Twilight blushed, smiling.

"Yes, it has." The alicorn murmured. After a few minutes of silence, Dash spoke up.

"So, Damiadon. Want to go say hi to Applejack next?" The cyan pegasus asked, and the gray pegasus nodded.

"Sure thing Dash. See you later Twi?" He asked, and Twilight nodded.

After Damiadon and Dash left, Twilight sat back in her chair, thinking.

 _Do I still have a crush on Damiadon?_ She asked herself.

* * *

 **So, another chapter complete! I hope you all are enjoying reading this. What do you think will happen when the truth about Chris comes out? Tell me in a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Telling Twilight**

Chris stood in the room in the Castle of Friendship that Twilight had let him have. The human-turned-pony was currently staring at something he had pulled out of his saddlebags; the handheld version of his machine that let him travel between worlds.

He had tried many times to use it, but the device wouldn't work. It didn't power up, or do anything. Chris could only deduce something had happened to the parent machine that had destroyed the connection and rendered the device useless.

With a heavy sigh, the pegasus shoved the device into his saddlebag. He paced around the room for a few seconds, before stopping as his head throbbed once.

"What the…?" Chris began to say, before letting out a silent howl of pain as his head felt like it was being split in half. The pegasus crumpled to the ground, his vision clouding, before the headache subsided. Dimly, he was aware of his body standing up, before walking out of the room and turning down one hallway.

* * *

Twilight was sitting in the library, reading a book. She glanced up as she heard the door open, and she quickly stood as she saw Damiadon walking in.

"Damiadon! Why are you here?" The magenta alicorn asked. The gray pegasus looked at her with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face.

"Twilight, we need to talk." He said.

* * *

Chris waited for Twilight's reaction as the real, _deceased_ Damiadon finished explaining what had happened. The alicorn stared at him for a few seconds, before asking in a shaky voice:

"So… you're really dead Damiadon?"

"Yes, I'm dead." Damiadon said through Chris. "I never did get to tell you that I had a crush on you."

"I… I…" Twilight stammered.

"Twilight, listen to me." Damiadon said softly. "I can tell you that Chris feels the same way towards you as I did. Promise me you'll love him, or at least try to."

"I… I'll try Damiadon." Twilight said softly.

"Thank you." Damiadon said, before adding. "But I won't be gone completely. I'm leaving Chris with my memories, so it will be like I'm still here."

Twilight looked at him in shock. Damiadon smiled at her through Chris, before walking up to her.

"I'm going to have to go soon." He said softly. "But I think I owe you this."

Twilight blinked, before her eyes widened in realization. Damiadon grinned as he leaned in and kissed her. The alicorns eyes closed as a look of pure delight crossed her face.

Damiadon pulled away, and Twilight opened her eyes, tears visible in them.

"Goodbye Twilight Sparkle." Damiadon said sadly.

"Goodbye Damiadon Thunder." Twilight said as her tears fell. Chris blinked as his vision cleared, before he noticed Twilight on the floor, crying.

On instinct, he walked up beside her and lay down, putting a wing over her back. The alicorn looked up at him, and he smiled.

"It's okay Twilight." He said softly. Twilight sniffed, before burying her face in his side.

"Th… thank you Chris." Twilight sobbed.

"Maybe just continue calling me Damiadon Thunder." He said, and she looked at him in shock. He continued, "In public at least. Just let our friends know who I truly am."

"Okay." She said, before sighing. On a sudden impulse, Chris leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Twilight's eyes widened, before they closed in pure delight.

When he pulled away, the two looked at each other warmly.

"You know," Twilight began. "I think you and I might work out."

Chris smiled, before leaning in to kiss her again. Twilight returned it lovingly.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Storytime with Chris**

Chris was laying on a cloud, relaxing. It had been a week since he revealed the truth to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. They had all taken it surprisingly well.

As he lay on the cloud, he heard someone calling his name. Glancing down towards the ground, he grinned as he saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The pegasus stood, and instead of taking off like he usually did he dropped off the cloud, spreading his wings and gliding to the ground below, landing in front of the crusaders.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, smiling. The three fillies exchanged glances, before Scootaloo spoke up.

"Rainbow Dash told me some stories you told her concerning an _AMAZING_ pegasus named Sunrise Shield." The pegasus said. "I told Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, and we were wondering if you would tell us one of your stories."

Chris grinned. "Of course I will! Meet me at your clubhouse." He said as he crouched, getting ready to take off. When he took off, his signature **BOOM** could be heard from anywhere in Ponyville.

* * *

Chris sat patiently in the crusaders clubhouse as the three fillies filed in. They sat down in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"So, you want to hear a story about Sunrise Shield?" He asked, and they nodded. He thought for a few minutes, sifting through Damiadon's memories, before saying, "How about the story of the first time I met Sunrise Shield?"

An excited squeal came from Scootaloo. "You actually know Sunrise Shield!?" The filly asked.

Chris chuckled. "I'll tell the story. That should answer your questions."

The three fillies inched forwards eagerly as he began his tale

* * *

 _I was a new member of the Crystal Guard. I was by myself, training, when I heard somepony clear their throat. I turned around to find a white pegasus in full armor watching me. Uncertain as to what I was expected to do, I just stood there._

" _You must be new." The pegasus said, watching me with bright blue eyes that seemed to bore straight through me. "What's your name soldier?"_

" _Damiadon Thunder." I replied, before adding, "Sir."_

" _Well Damiadon Thunder, I am Captain Sunrise Shield." The white pegasus said. You could only imagine how I felt when I realized that the pony standing in front of me was the captain of Princess Cadence's personal guard. I immediately stiffened, coming to attention._

" _At ease." Captain Sunrise said, and I relaxed._

" _Sorry sir, I'm not yet acquainted with who's who yet." I said._

" _It's okay Damiadon Thunder." Captain Sunrise said, before giving me a small smile. "I can tell that you and I are going to get along just fine."_

* * *

When he finished telling his tale, the three fillies were staring at him with wide eyes. Chris smiled, before standing.

"Find me again if you want to hear more." He said, before he walked outside and got ready to take off. "Now, I have to go. Twilight is probably waiting for me."

He took off, creating his signature **BOOM**. He flew in the direction of the Castle of Friendship. As he angled towards the front doors, he saw the magenta alicorn standing outside, looking up.

He landed in front of her, before smiling. Twilight tried to look angry, but Chris could see a small twinkle of delight in her eyes.

"You're late." She said. Chris grinned.

"Sorry. The Crusaders wanted me to tell them a story." Chris said, before kissing her. When he pulled away, Twilight sighed happily.

"I can never manage to get mad at you." She said.

"Twi, I'm pretty sure sometime in the future you'll find out that you _can_ get mad at me." Chris said, before the two walked into the castle, Twilight closing the doors behind them with her magic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to** _ **The Terror of Dimensions**_ **for writing with me! I enjoy writing with you and hopefully we can work more together in this story in the future!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Relationship Advice**

Chris was pacing back and forth in his room, trying to come to a decision. It had been months since he and Twilight had started dating, and he wanted to take their relationship a step farther, but was afraid of how she would react.

He glanced at his saddlebag, remembering something he had found in there; an odd quill which seemed to have a shard of a dragon scale as a nub.

"Michael…" Chris murmured, going over and pulling the quill from the saddlebag along with a book. "I hope you gave me this to stay in contact with you."

Sitting down, he began to write.

* * *

 _In another Equestria…_

Michael Watcher was relaxing in his two story stone cottage he had built. He was enjoying the relaxation that came from being in TD's Equestria; he had made a bunch of new friends, and was actively trying to gain success as an author under his favorite pen name Sunrise Shield.

When a letter suddenly appeared in front of him, Michael raised an eyebrow. The human was currently in his human form, sitting at his desk. He grabbed the letter and read it:

 _Michael,_

 _Hopefully this letter finds you. I am in need of help on a matter very close to me, and any advice you could give me is welcome. You probably won't be able to come in person, but writing back will be just fine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chris_

Michael grinned, before he stood, grabbing the letter as he went to the door, grabbing his axe and hanging it from his belt. He walked outside and changed into his form as Sunrise Shield, slipping the letter in his saddlebag before taking off towards Twilight's castle.

As he entered Ponyville, Michael decided to ask other ponies around if they knew TD's current location, as the entity of a human usually wouldn't stay in one place for too long. The first pony he happened to see was a blonde unicorn mare sitting at a table outside one of the restaurants in Ponyville, beside her a blue hippogriffin who seemed to be blind. The two of them seemed to be a couple, as they both were nuzzling against each other. The unicorn Michael could guess was Diana, TD and Twilight's adopted daughter, but he wasn't sure who the hippogriff was.

Michael flew down and landed, before walking up to them, deciding to wait for them to notice him instead of speaking up, although he decided if it took to long he would say something.

Eventually, Diana noticed him and gave the hippogriff a small nudge to let him know that someone was there to speak to them.

"Hello Sunrise," she greeted. "Is there something you need help with?"

Michael smiled. "I'm trying to find your dad. Any idea where he might be?" He asked.

"Try the Mirror Pool in Everfree. I heard he was trying some experiment over there," Diana suggested.

Michael nodded. "Thanks Diana." He said as he took off. As soon as he was certain he was far enough away from Ponyville he changed into his human form, his saddlebags shifting into a backpack as he flew as fast as he could towards the Mirror Pool.

He found TD inside the cavern that housed said pool standing on the surface of the magical waters as if it was a perfectly natural thing to do, chanting something in the language of the dragons. The most Michael caught that he understood was "time" and "fire". Upon noticing him, the human smiled and ended his chant abruptly. Or at least he personally did; the words could still be heard somewhere in the cave continuing the chant as TD walked over to Michael.

"What can I help you with friend?" he asked with a smile, still standing on the water's surface.

Michael beat his wings, hovering above the ground before he landed, folding his wings flat against his back as he reached into his backpack, pulling out the letter and holding it out to TD.

"My friend asked me to give him some advice." He said, grinning. "And it's on a relationship he's in. Based on who his significant other is, I thought you might want to tag along and give him some advice as well."

As he spoke, he moved his fingers on the hand that wasn't holding the letter, and a glowing hologram of Twilight's cutie mark appeared. He grinned as he watched TD for his reaction.

TD read the paper, then gave a fake deadpan expression.

"How many stories out there have the main OC in a relationship with Twilight?" he asked no one in particular. "At this rate, you might as well call me up as a psychiatrist." He then sighed and chuckled. "But alright, I'll do my best." He looked to Michael. "Just let me explain to Twilight- my Twilight about the situation and we'll be off."

Michael nodded. "But one rule; We have to be in our pony disguises. No one in that world has seen a human yet, and I think it would be the best idea to keep our true forms a secret from everyone except my friend."

"Would a Changeling disguise work though?" TD asked, switching into said form as he spoke. He now was a Changeling drone with red skin, orange eyes, yellow wings, and a black exoskeleton. When he spoke, his tongue was also black. It looked almost like a recolor of one of Chrysalis's Changelings.

He blinked flatly. "If you want to have something slightly similar to what Thorax experienced in that one season when he was first introduced happen, sure." He said dryly.

"I'm just saying, it's less intimidating than this form," TD replied, switching to his pony form. Now he was a blood-red unicorn with a darker shade of red for his mane and tail, both styled in a manner similar to Shining Armor's. His Cutie Mark was an open scroll with a dragon breathing fire upon it. But his eyes is what truly ruined the look. They were dragon eyes and were yellowish-orange in color, almost like that of a Sith Lord's from Star Wars. In the interior light of the cave, they glowed brightly, giving an intimidating glare off despite the non-aggressive expression he had been sporting earlier. The only thing that made it better was a pair of black sunglasses he would occasionally wear over them.

He blinked, before shrugging. "Fine, just meet me at my place when you're ready." He said, before he spread his wings, taking off.

It was only about fifteen minutes later before TD arrived at Michael's house, still in his pony form with his shades on.

"Ready when you are, I suppose," he stated. "It took me awhile to convince Pinkie Pie to not come. If what you say is true, the last thing we need is the Changeling version of a pink party pony to be seen in your Equestria. The only one that would like that would most likely be Pinkie Pie herself."

Michael snorted, but he changed form into a dark blue pegasus with green eyes, his cutie mark being a couple clouds.

"I can't disguise as Sunrise Shield since there's actually a Sunrise Shield in that world." He explained, before he put a pair of saddlebags on his back. "Ready?"

"Ready and waiting friend," TD replied. "Let's just hope that no one tries hitting on me for fear of making Twilight jealous."

Michael rolled his eyes, before teleporting them.

* * *

Chris sighed as he stared at the book he was writing in, waiting for some reply from Michael. He was startled when there was a loud cracking sound, and the gray pegasus whirled to find two ponies behind him.

One figure he was familiar with, but the red unicorn with black shades was a new one for him. He was staggering as if about to pass out.

"That's it! Next time, I drive..." he stated before falling to the ground for a second. At first, he seemed to be out cold, then he suddenly bolted back up to his feet and shouted loudly, "I'm okay!"

Michael hissed at him, before dipping his head at Chris.

"Hey Chris, I got your letter, and I decided to bring my friend along. I think he'll have more advice to give you on your relationship then I can." He nodded at TD. "Chris, meet TD. TD, Chris."

"Nice to meet you," TD greeted, holding out his hoof for a hoofshake. "So you have a Twilight too, huh?"

Chris blinked, extending his hoof and taking TD's, shaking it. "Uh... I guess?"

Michael facehoofed and shot a glare at TD that seemed to say _'You do realize that he's completely new to the whole 4th wall breaking thing, right? He doesn't know yet there can be multiple versions of one world.'_

"Who says that's a thing?" TD demanded, turning to look at Michael. "Everyone knows it to some extent. Granted, it's considered a theory, but still!" He sighed. "But it seems I already spilled some of the beans."

Chris blinked. "Wait, you're saying that there's another version of this world in which you're married to Twilight?" He asked.

"Guilty as charged," TD joked, causing a table to appear out of nowhere with a judge's hammer. He slammed it on the table and said in a joking fashion, "There will be order in the court."

Chris blinked.

"Okay... see, my problem is that we've been dating for a while, and I want to propose to her, but I don't know how to do it."

TD giggled. "To be honest, I never did know how to do that myself. We both ended up proposing to each other at the same time." He giggled again. "Oh, that was a fun night." He then looked serious. "How long would you say you've dated?"

"I'd say maybe... eight or nine months." Chris said as he paced around.

"Okay, that's good," TD noted, then he asked, "What was your first date? Was it a good one? Did she know who or what your really are then?"

Chris blinked. "Uhhh.. Our first date was at a restaurant, yes it was a good one, and she knew who and what I was because the ghost of the actual Damiadon Thunder possessed me and explained everything to her." He said, summarizing everything.

Michael glanced at TD and cocked an eyebrow like _'You ever heard something like that in all your years?'_

"Wouldn't be the first time I've run into something like that," TD answered. "That's actually quite common in the 4th dimension. But that's another story." He then gave a cheeky smile. "Does she know about your... origins?"

"I've told her, so yes." Chris said, before smiling slightly. "And she was perfectly fine with it. Twilight truly is amazing."

"Oh, that's only the fifth of it," TD remarked. "Though that does make this easier."

Chris blinked. "So, what advice can you give me? Twilight means the world to me."

TD smiled. "Personally, I feel like if you're going to propose to her, you could take it in many different fashions. In our case, she ended up taking the initiative and recreated the night she first started to... reform me. Yes, I'm a reformed villain; but that's another story, which you can read about on my profile on this site." He blinked as if registering his own words. "Sorry, temporarily went off topic. Anyways, there's a lot of ways you could approach this. You could ask her while on a date, you could take a trip down Memory Lane with her, you could be unorthodox and ask her out of the blue... it's up to you to decide how to approach it. But whatever you do, no matter how you do it, remember the most crucial details are these: speak from the heart, and just be yourself."

Chris thought to himself, before smiling slightly. "I think I can do that stuff." He said

"Then go for it buddy," TD encouraged. "I have a feeling it will be an enlightening experience."

Chris grinned, extending a hoof. "Thanks TD." He said.

Michael glanced around, his eyes narrowing slightly as he though he saw a flicker of darkness in a corner of the room before it disappeared. He glanced at TD to see if he had noticed.

TD didn't say anything either, but a subtle, almost undetectable nod at Michael told him that he had least sensed it as well.

Michael stood, nodding politely at Chris.

"Well, since it seems you've gotten enough advice, TD and I will be going." He said, before thinking _And there are a few things I need to check on... I have a bad feeling I know what that was._

Chris smiled. "Glad to meet you TD. Hopefully we'll see each other again!"

"Likewise," TD agreed. "Cya next time, Chris."

He turned his head enough so Chris wouldn't see his change in expression and looked to Michael. His expression was questioning, asking him if he knew what was up.

Michael nodded slightly, before he telepathically said to TD _'I'll tell you once I'm sure about what it is... but if I am, you and your family may not be out of danger from my employers yet.'_

"Oh boy!" TD muttered almost inaudibly so Chris wouldn't hear. "I hate it when this happens..."

Michael grinned, before saying "So, you want me to take us back or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it," TD replied. "I use less energy in the process."

His horn glowed and in a flash of light they disappeared.

Chris sighed, before he turned to his bed. He needed to sleep on what he had just heard.

* * *

 _In the other Equestria…_

Michael glanced around as him and TD materialized in his cottage. With a growl, the human returned to his real form and stormed towards a wall, punching it and causing it to crack.

"You know how I told you that the first time I used shadow elemental magic, I had such a bad experience that I didn't want to talk about it?" He hissed. "Well, now I'm going to tell you, because it appears the information is extremely relevant now."

"Heh, and I thought Twilight caused me to break one-too-many walls," TD chuckled, noticing the cracked wall. He then looked to Michael. "What do you know?"

"The figure is known as The Shadow. Accredited for over 1,000 assassinations in the past thirty years." Michael said softly. "I created him on accident when I was overwhelmed by shadow elemental magic. I cast it out of my body, but it gained a form similar to my own, as well as darker versions of all my abilities." He shuddered. "If my employers have sent him after you now, nobody that you love is safe. He'll kill them all just to get at you... starting with the one you love the most."

TD's fists clenched as he realized who that was.

"No... not her..." he stammered.

"I can provide some level of protection." Michael promised.

"That is a bit reassuring," TD admitted. "But if they harm even a hair on her... I'm afraid I'll snap and lose it." He sounded scared and sad at the same time. "The last time that happened was when Chrysalis went back in time and caused all life as we know it to be destroyed, and essentially killed Twilight in the process long before I had met her. In my rage and sorrow... I destroyed Equis. Nothing was left alive."

Michael nodded, before he spoke again. "Look, every assassination I've looked into by The Shadow has major things similar. He'll kill off your loved ones one by one, starting with your most loved one, but he'll use them as ransom for you to turn yourself in... if you don't by a deadline he sets, he kills one and moves on to the next."

The human sighed as he glanced to where his desk was. Underneath it there was a metal box visible. He glanced at TD.

"TD, many centuries ago you visited and destroyed a world called Pyrus, correct?" Michael asked, going off of vague rumors he had heard and intelligence he had collected.

"I think so," TD answered. "But I'm not too sure. Any details about it you could give me that would jog my memory?"

Michael stared flatley at TD, before spreading his wings pointedly. "The home world of humans who had dragon wings. The world of which of its billions of inhabitants, I was and still am the only survivor of your attack."

"Oh, that place," TD hung his head in shame. "That's where I learned to do something similar for myself with the dragon wings. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Well, I kind of owe my powers to you. The ship my parents shot me off in fell through a black hole somehow... I shouldn't have survived, but I did and I crash landed on Earth... I spent my teenage years in hiding and by the time I was an adult I could disguise myself as a normal human." Michael walked over to his desk and knelt, pulling the box out as he began to open it. "I never forgot about my childhood home though. I learned blacksmithing to make the thing that all of my race used when we were going into battle. You may remember that mainly you fought dragons during that attack?" He said, getting the lid off and reaching inside, a metallic sound coming from the box.

"Yeah. Terribly easy to take down too," TD remarked. "All's the more pity that I had to be their enemy."

Michael shot a glare at him. "They were easy to take down because of one reason. Their aura. Most of the inhabitants had the same level aura. The more powerful the aura, the stronger we are." The human pulled a metal helmet from the box, and the immediate noticeable detail was that it was painstakingly shaped into the head of a dragon, ancient runes etched into the metal as blood red glass covered the eye holes.

"That and dragons in particular seem to be where I excel in combat," TD commented. "Though that would explain why they were easier than any others I had taken on."

"Anyways," Michael grunted. "These are what we used to change to dragon... my aura is super high, which means I would be the strongest in my dragon form... if worse comes to wear, I'll fight as a pure dragon."

"Neat. But you dragons always have one mistake I can't help but notice," TD stated. "By doing that, you're making yourself a bigger target. And the bigger they are, the easier to hit you, and the harder you fall. Math."

Michael stared at TD, before he put the helmet down and held his hand up, before he started vibrating it at superspeed. He lowered his hand and slowly put it through the wall of his house, pulling it back through before he stopped vibrating it. "I can go intangible TD."

"So? That never stopped me," TD remarked. "Though it will make things easier for you."

Michael snorted as he put the helmet away. "You know you'd never get near me, right? My main type of elemental magic is your one weakness."

"Ice?" TD raised an eyebrow. "To be honest with you, I never really use my full power these days. Too many accidents may occur. In truth, while ice is my weakness, I'm somewhat resistant to it, thanks to training with my brother. Me struggling against such power is me trying to increase my power and go beyond the limit I've set."

He raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Why don't you train some with me? I'm a full fledged elemental magician whose specialty is ice magic."

"It has nothing to do with me not being trained," TD argued. "I just don't want to use my full power. I'm afraid I'll go too far. It's an addicting power, and once you allow it to go freely through you, it's hard to stop."

Michael reached into his shirt and pulled out a golden necklace that held a pure white crystal. The gem pulsed with a faint light.

"You think you have it bad? I literally have to wear this all the time to keep my powers from clashing with one another." He said in a low voice. "If its off for longer than a minute, my powers cause a chain reaction that can split an entire planet in two."

He tucked the necklace back into his shirt, his eyes angry. "Don't tell me what a burden your powers are when mine literally are trying to tear me apart. That's the side effect of getting your powers from a black hole."

"Well, my powers literally split my being into THREE personalities! Two of which constantly fought for control! Without them, I'd die because of how powerful my magic is!" TD yelled. He then added calmly. "Still, a black hole? What are those things? Gateways to another dimension? Openings into an endless void? Gravitational pulls that will turn you into mush? Make up your minds, people!"

Michael took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Let's just stop fighting. TD, you go do whatever you were going to do, and I'll try to figure out some protection spells that will keep the Shadow away. But remember this: The Shadow can possess fully anyone who isn't resistant. So be wary." Michael said, before grimacing as he added. "And for some reason I have the feeling this is going to be the next chapter of your story."

"I don't know; I've got several others I've been making that could come first," TD noted. "And in regards to possessing someone, then I think my family is safe. Zach has a darker side to him like I do, and both Twilight and Diana have had experience with dark powers before. It's the others I'd be concerned about. But anyways, thanks for the warning."

"Anytime." Michael said, turning away as he closed his eyes. "Goodbye TD, for now."

"Adios, Michael," TD replied, then with a mock salute he disappeared in a burst of flames and was gone.

Michael sighed, before he opened his eyes again, which were now pure silver.

 _"One with wings and one of Chaos, against the darkest one,_

 _A fight shall come, inevitable to prevent._

 _Whether it shall be lost, or it shall be won,_

 _Must be decided before all are content."_

The human spoke, his voice echoing strangely before he shook his head as his eyes faded back to normal, and he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the words.

"For some reason," He said softly. "I think this is relevant to our current predicament."


	8. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter! Sorry, but I've been working my best to get the story written, that when I'm not typing it up I hand write it... and then I have to type it up, which takes twice as long. But the point is I'm working on writing faster.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Engagement**

Twilight sat in her room, brushing her mane. She and Chris were going out for the evening, and she wanted to look good. Her coltfriend hadn't told her where he was taking her, just to meet him at the edge of Everfree once she was ready.

As soon as she was certain she looked her best, she teleported to the edge of the Everfree forest, finding Chris waiting for her. The gray pegasus smiled at her, and Twilight blushed slightly.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" She asked, and Chris put a wing over her back.

"I'll show you." He said, leading her into the forest. They walked for a good ways, until he brought her to a bridge. Across it, Twilight saw a familiar set of ruins.

"Why did you bring me here Chris?" She asked, and he smiled slyly.

"You'll see." He said, before leading her across the bridge. As they reached the other side, Chris led her through the ruins, until he came to a chunk of stone.

"I wanted to show you this... it's something I did a while back." Chris said, before leading her around the stone. Twilight gasped as she found a new-looking gravestone sitting behind it, a patch of earth in front of it that had flowers planted on it.

"What...?" Twilight asked, before her coltfriend hugged her.

"This is where he died Twilight... I finally found Damiadon." Chris said, nuzzling her reassuringly. Twilight teared up, before she hugged Chris back.

"It's because of him that we ever got together." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Chris said as he let go of her, walking around to stand before her. "Which is why I thought this was appropriate."

"What do you mean, appropriate?" Twilight asked. Her coltfriend only smiled at her, before he knelt down, pulling a small box from under his wing and opening it, revealing a beautiful crystal ring.

"Sunrise pulled a few strings for me." He said, before his smile grew larger as he asked her. "Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?"

Twilight stared at him in shock, before she nodded, tears of happiness rolling down her face as she said "Yes. Yes, I will!"

Chris smiled, before he stood up and put the ring on her horn. The two ponies embraced each other warmly, kissing. Neither of them saw it, but faintly the outline of a pony that looked exactly like Chris stood over the grave.

The ghost of Damiadon Thunder smiled at seeing the two lovers, before his form vanished, perhaps for the last time, but perhaps not.

* * *

 **Well, it's official now. Twilight and Chris are a thing officially. Next chapter will be their wedding, and we will be seeing a few familiar faces attending it. Be on the lookout for the next chapter!**

 **Keep on being you!**

 **Peace!**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, so I have thought about this long and hard, and I have finally made a decision; I will be completely rewriting this story to have it make better sense with later works and better line up with the fact that my version of Equestria (or Equus) is connected to the Guardians of Existence multiverse.**

 **This has been a struggle for me to decide, but I have finally decided to do it.**

 **\- The Guardian of Timelines**


End file.
